


One Girl to Another

by Just_here_for_a_laugh



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fam Fluff, Family, Female Friendship, First Period, Fluff, Food mention, Friends as Family, Girls Supporting Other Girls, Life in the TARDIS, Menstruation, One Shot, Romance or bromance you decide, Ryan and Graham admittedly aren't in this one that much but they are both valid and I love them, Slice of Life, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Strong Female Characters, Supportive Partners, THE FAM - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Doctor is Hurt (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, This can be ship or no ship, blood mention, but not really, friendship fluff, girls y'all, period, pure fluff, she just thinks she is, supportive friends, talk of female biology, the Doctor is a woman, trigger warning blood, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_here_for_a_laugh/pseuds/Just_here_for_a_laugh
Summary: The Doctor is still pretty new to being a woman, but she thinks she has a pretty good handle on things. That is until she gets her first period
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor & Fam, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	One Girl to Another

“Fifty conference rooms and not one bathroom” the Doctor mumbled to herself as she raced down the corridors of the Tardis. “That’s just poor building planning.” She kept talking even as she crashed into the bathroom and got herself situated to relieve her problem. “I mean, granted, they are sort of formless clouds, don’t really need a bathroom I suppose, but it’s nice to have one still. What if you have guests? What if you need someplace to store towels? What if-“

Blood.

There was blood in her underwear. This was not good. This was very very absolutely not good.

  
“Okay, okay, just stay calm,” she told herself. “Just try to think of what it could be. Try not to think about death. Yeah, just completely avoid thinking about how after all your adventures and all of your close calls you’re going to die anticlimactically in the loo. I suppose on the bright side it’s not the worst way to go, I’m in good company. Elvis died in the loo. So did Catherine the Great, well, so they say. Good old Catherine, had some wild times with her, who knew shews could be that dangerous? They’re so small, they-” Suddenly she was hit with a bolt of agonizing pain, like someone was trying to remove her liver with a corkscrew. “Okay, right, right, focus. What could this be? Doesn’t feel like a regeneration so it isn’t that. The Galdean stomach worm can live in the intestines for weeks then strike without warning, but they don’t cause bleeding. I could have the Alderi Klanaxus virus, oh but that’s usually bleeding out your ears. Think Doctor, think, what else causes massive sudden bleeding? You haven’t been stabbed, you don't have the Klanaxus virus, what have you got?” She felt another surge of pain and cried out. The pain was making it harder to think and the longer she sat with it the worse it got. Whatever this bug was it was diabolical. “Come on! There must be some sickness on some planet that causes heavy bleeding from the...” the Doctor stopped short.

  
“.......YAZ!”

  


  


Yaz, Ryan, and Graham were sitting in the Tardis control room talking about the latest in the series of debacles that had become their day to day lives when they heard it. Ryan had just gotten to the part of the story where he had found the administrator’s assistant hiding in the supply closet after he’d wandered off when the Doctor’s cry rang out. Yaz immediately looked at the other two and took off running, and even though the Doctor had only called for her at this point the three were sort of a package deal so the other two ran after her as well. They all reached the door of the bathroom in time to hear the Doctor shout “Yaz I really need you!”

  
“I’m here Doctor!”

  
“Come in!”

  
“Do you want us too Doc?” Graham called.

  
“No!” The Doctor shouted, startling the lot of them. “Sorry,” she said quickly, “No, just Yaz please.” The two men looked at each other.

  
“Okay,” Ryan called back hesitantly, “We’re right outside the door if you need anything.” Yaz looked back at them with none too small a bit of trepidation and then went in, closing the door quickly behind her. She saw the Doctor hunched over on the toilet and rushed over, leaning down in front of her and trying to see her face.

  
“Doctor!” She said with such concern and adrenalin it was barely more than a breath, “what’s wrong?”

“I think,” the Doctor started, seeming nervous. She avoided making eye contact with the other woman for a moment before finally taking a breath and admitting, “I think I’m having a period and I don't know what to do.”

  
“What?”

  
“A period Yaz! A menstrual cycle, a red monsoon, whatever you call it!”

  
“I know what a period is, I just, do aliens even get periods?” Yaz asked a little incredulously.

  
“Of course we get periods!” Exclaimed the Doctor, “Just not me! Not before now.” She groaned a little and curled tighter in on herself. Yaz instinctively reached out to rub her shoulder and try to offer some support. The Doctor looked up at her, looking her in the eyes. “Please, I need your help.” Yaz nodded.

  
“Of course Doctor.” She said sincerely, then “One girl to another,” she added with a smile to try to lighten the mood. The Doctor let out a huff of a laugh and a small smile as well, and Yaz stood up to get to work. “Okay Doctor, what do you already know about periods?”

  
“Well I know they are the uterus shedding its lining every month through the vagina, and I know that there are products to catch the outgoing lining, like -gah! Wow, like pads and tampons and whatnot, but I don’t- hnng, know how to use them.” She struggled out. “Blimey, Yaz how do you go through this every month?” the Doctor asked in equal parts desperation and fascination. She had always thought that all of her companions were the most amazing, brilliant, strong, incredible people in the world, but in that moment she was thinking back on all the girls with new wonder. Yaz smiled,

  
“A little grit, a little pain medicine, and a whole lot of chocolate.” She answered, reaching under the sink to grab a pad. The Doctor hadn’t always had a period, but she was considerate of her guests, unlike the designers of that conference building she had just come out of she thought bitterly, and many of them had such monthly afflictions. She had never been more glad than in that moment that every bathroom in the Tardis was fully stocked with menstrual supplies. “Okay Doctor,” Yaz said, bringing the Timelord’s attention away from her sink and back to her friend standing in the bathroom with her. “We’re gonna start you off with a pad for right now because it's the fastest and easier thing to do. Later when you’re in less pain and have actually sat with the idea of a period for more than a few minutes we can move on to tampons. I can show you how to do that or you can pull up some instructions from the internet or the Tardis database or wherever it is that you usually get your information. Then you can decide which you like better. Or we can look for something else, whatever you need.” Yaz was trying to be as comforting as possible, but the look of pain on the Doctor’s face made it hard to tell what was discomfort, what was fear, and what was awkwardness. The Doctor didn’t even like talking about her hometown, Yaz couldn’t imagine she was enjoying talking about her own body.

  
“Which do you like best?” The Doctor asked in a voice that would have been somewhat shy had it not been for the surge of pain that ripped through her mid sentence. Yaz had to get her out of here and under a heating pad fast.

  
“Here, I’m gonna teach you how to put this on first and then we’ll come back to that.” She described what to do and while the Doctor struggled with getting the adhesive wings unstuck from her fingers Yaz answered the question. “I prefer tampons but my sister never has. She thinks they're uncomfortable so she just wears pads. My mate Linsy is paranoid about leaking so she actually just wears both. It just depends on the person.”

  
The Doctor finally got the pad secured properly and pulled up her trousers. She blushed slightly as she was washing her hands, but she managed to look at Yaz in the mirror.

  
“Thanks,” she said, “You know, for assisting me on what to do and all.” She paused for a moment and then said, “I was really scared there, and you helped a lot. Thank you.” Yaz smiled and warmth radiated from her face.

  
“Any time Doctor, I’m always here for you. We all are.” She looked at the closed door. “Speaking of, I’ll bet Ryan and Graham are out there worried and trying not to listen through the door.” The Doctor laughed before wincing once again. Yaz put an arm around her and started to lead her out. “Come on, let’s go get you under a heating pad and I’ll raid the pantry to see what chocolate I can find for us.”

  
Sure enough as soon as they opened the door Ryan and Graham shot up from where they’d been sitting across from the bathroom.

  
“Are you okay Doc?”

  
“How you feeling?”

  
“I’m fine,” came the answer as convincing as she could make it but the two were still a little dubious.

  
“What was wrong?” asked Ryan. When the Doctor opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, Yaz stepped in and covered for her.

  
“Just a loose pipe, I’d told her how I’d fixed my parent’s sink last summer so she called me in to see if I could give her a hand.” She smiled at the Doctor. Yaz herself didn’t mind being open about her period but if the Doctor wanted to keep her own under wraps she was happy to help. The Doctor smiled her thanks and then turned to the other two.

  
“Yeah. I’d’ve handled it myself but I couldn’t see where the leak was coming from. Thought I’d man some water pressure changes and Yaz could identify the source.” The two seemed to accept that answer and nodded their understanding.

  
“You know I’m pretty handy myself Doc,” Graham said with a smile, “if you ever need a third set of eyes.” The Doctor grinned.

  
“I’ll keep that in mind Graham!”

  
The group left to resume their former storytelling session in one of the Tardis lounges, Ryan and Graham in arm chairs and Yaz and the Doctor on the couch, one with a heating pad and some pain killers and both with a lot of chocolate. They all told stories into the night of that day’s adventure and past ones, some with each other and some without. Everyone was nearly in tears with laughter after Ryan’s story of the time his mates had stolen his clothes during a costume change for the school play and he’s ended up chasing them right onto the stage in nothing but his pants, and no one even believed the Doctor’s story about how she had saved a research station from marine vampires until the Tardis pulled up the photo evidence of the ragtag group of British and Soviet soldiers along side the Doctor and a young girl the Doctor called Ace both trying to hide behind the others to avoid being photographed head-on. All in all the evening was fantastic and after everyone else had gone to bed the Doctor fell asleep on her heating pad and slept soundly until morning.

  


  


A few weeks later when the Doctor noticed Yaz curling slightly inward whenever she sat down and a heating pad lying on her unmade bed as she passed Yaz’s open door, she went to the kitchen to fetch something. Walking back to the other three crowding around the consol, she tossed it to Yaz. Her companion looked down at the chocolate bar in her hand and smiled.

  
“Hey,” Graham said, “why ain’t you sharing with the whole class Doc?”

  
“Sorry Graham,” the Doctor said with a grin, “this one is just for Yaz.” She looked at her young friend and winked. “One girl to another.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly pic idea I had! I don't own Doctor Who or anything associated with it. Happy reading!


End file.
